Family Affair
by Juleanne
Summary: Minato is his mother’s boyfriend: Naruto, the moronic son that came as part of the package. Eventual NaruSasu.
1. How To Save A Life

**Title: **Family Affair – Chapter 1: How to save a life

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, Existing Minato/Mikoto, Past Fugaku/Mikoto  
**Rating:** T for references to abuse – Could go up to M in later chapters.

**Warnings/Notes:** Swtiching POVs like crazy (lines/page breaks indicate the switch), weird tenses because I don't have a proper beta, some necessary OOCness (please note that both Naruto and Sasuke have parental figures in this story so they will be understandably different from their orphaned selves, which is to be expected), fairly Sasuke-centric, abuse, crazies, angst, teh emo, eventual yaoi/shonen-ai/slash/BL/whatever you wanna call it!

Enjoy!

* * *

There were boxes everywhere, and each of them contained a piece of him.

He'd never have believed he'd be able to organize the chronicles of his life thus far in cardboard, but he is staring at the proof. Three full days and only eleven full boxes to show for it.

Giving his now empty room a final scan he finds it hard to believe this is where he spent the last seventeen years. He couldn't say he'd miss it.

"All finished, dear?"

His mother is a dainty woman and yet had somehow managed to finish packing the entire house yesterday by herself. She had, of course, offered to help him with his own things, but he politely refused. He already felt bad that he hadn't been more helpful with everything else.

He turns to her and nods in response.

"Right on time," she smiles "Naruto is just downstairs, Minato sent him over to help with some of the more heavier things."

He knows the reason he suddenly feels offended, but buries it for his mother's sake.

Minato is his mother's boyfriend: Naruto, the moronic son that came as part of the package.

"Great."

Her expression softens at his tone and she steps toward him, brushing some of the longer pieces of hair away from his forehead with her tiny hands. He leans forward slightly to make it easier for her; he is taller than her now.

"Your hair is getting so long…" She combs her fingers through his bangs once more before tucking them behind one ear. Pausing a minute to consider him, and then smiling once again, she brightens:

"Okay! I'll just send Naruto up then. Minato already helped me with everything else yesterday," she looked around his old room, "So you two can finish up here and I'll meet you over there," with that she was out of his room and padding down the stairs.

He'd met Naruto on occasions before this so he knew what to expect.

And though he had made a point to ignore the other boy as much as possible (while still retaining his manners), Naruto unfortunately got in everyone else's business. The other boy always seemed so ecstatic about their parents dating slash being in a relationship slash whatever else it was— like Sasuke and his mother were chosen specifically for the kid as add-ons to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family by the blond's father: A new mother happy meal of sorts, brother and toys included, for his only son.

He closes his eyes tightly and savors the moment he knows to be one of the few he'll get to himself before the great blond ape makes his appearance.

He still couldn't believe tomorrow he'd be officially living with him.

These thoughts were interrupted by his soon-to-be-housemate's lumbering steps coming down the hall—

"Hey!" Naruto says in greeting, coming to stand next to him and looking extremely out of place in Sasuke's memory. "I got my dad's SUV outside, I think we'll be able to fit everything in one trip," the blond takes in the number of boxes "if this is it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," the other boy immediately grabs for the largest box he can find, which makes Sasuke's eyebrow raise minutely. Naruto is a year younger than him and yet stands a half-foot taller and probably around sixty pounds heavier. Which, Naruto would proudly insist, is nothing but muscle. It wasn't Sasuke's fault his genetics ran more towards his mother side of the family. Or that Naruto's dad was fucking 6'5 and his dumb son was only trailing behind by three inches. It didn't need to be rubbed in his face. He had been taller than the idiot once!

He still didn't understand how his mother didn't feel so dwarfed by the two, he himself would never admit to feeling small, but his mother was tiny, barely above five foot.

"—breakable?"

He tunes into the other boy, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Naruto, box in arms, is looking at him funny, "I asked you twice, if there was anything breakable in these?" the blond motions with a toned shoulder towards the rest of Sasuke's stuff.

"Oh," the brunet thinks about it, "No, but try not to drop anything."

"I wasn't going to," Naruto frowns.

Picking up another box, Sasuke ignores the other as they begin making the trips back and forth to Minato's black pathfinder carrying everything, Naruto chatting to himself all the while.

They were almost done when:

"Hey— I got the last one." Naruto says as he stares determinedly at Sasuke as if the blond's gaze would magically make him relinquish the box held in his arms. Ha.

Sasuke only grips the box tighter and stubbornly stares right back.

"I'm just tryin' to help you out," the blond grins at him, used to the shorter's silences, and purposely straightening his back.

Oh, he was going to punch this moron. But he'd have to save it for later, right now he couldn't wait to get away from the idiot.

* * *

Naruto didn't even attempt to intercept Sasuke as he shoved his way past, the last of his stuff still in his arms, marching down the stairs with the box effortlessly. The blond did laugh though.

Sometimes he couldn't get the other boy.

For someone who had been described to him by his father as good-natured but a little shy, Sasuke had not been what he was expecting when they'd first met. He'd been 12 at the time and Sasuke 13, the brunet and his mom had stayed with them a couple nights, sharing the guest room.

At the time he wasn't exactly sure why they were at his house and not at their own, but he hadn't really minded. He liked having people over, even if everyone else had seemed so depressed about the situation— Mikoto had been very kind to him.

He couldn't say the same about her son.

Yeah he had been quiet as hell, but Naruto could find nothing "good-natured" about him. Naruto had even tried to be nice but the other boy was completely sour towards him and his dad, even though his dad was doing a favor for the other boy's mom. His dad had told him not to worry about it though and that Sasuke hadn't meant anything by it, just that he was probably tired.

And Sasuke did look tired, his mom too.

So Naruto had let it go.

After all, he figured he'd be a little cranky too, if he had those sore looking bruises around his own neck.

Making his way outside, Naruto never would have guessed four years later they'd all be moving in together, it was such a natural progression too. He was happy for his dad because as far as he knew his dad hadn't been with anyone since his mother died and Naruto couldn't even remember her.

And he liked Mikoto. He liked that she could put a smile on his dad's face just by looking at him, and how she could get him to relax by simply being in the same room. She was beautiful and sweet and everything Naruto imagined a mother should be.

"Hey idiot," the prickly brunet yells from his dad's truck, "Get a move on!"

He still finds it hard to believe Sasuke is her spawn.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute!" locking the door of the now empty house with the key Mikoto left with him, Naruto quickly shuffles down the driveway and gets into the SUV on the driver's side.

"Finally."

Looking over at Sasuke to retort, the blond swallows and can't deny the resemblance— those slanted dark eyes, high cheekbones, straight nose and sharp jaw line— it was like being told off by a grumpy masculine-looking Mikoto. Fine. They were definitely mother and son, but it was just Naruto's luck the other boy didn't have the decency to inherent a single niceness gene.

"Instead of being pissy you could, oh I don't know, maybe thank me?" he looks over at the shorter, "It probably wouldn't kill you." He makes sure to put a lot of emphasis on the "probably" while looking slightly suspicious.

Sasuke only snorts before turning to look out the window, effectively destroying any possibility for conversation.

Naruto sighs and starts the car.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

When they got to Naruto's, well… _their_ place, Minato's cruiser was there, which meant he'd come straight from work, which also meant—

"Look at you two! Naruto, you've gotten so big! And Sasuke—! Not quite so big, but my, how you've grown!"

Kakashi: Minato's partner. The bane of his existence.

"But you saw us last week Kakashi," Naruto states quite stupidly.

Leave it to the blond idiot to take the graying idiot seriously, he's honestly not surprised though, Naruto isn't the hardest to fool. If it weren't for the fact his mother was watching from the kitchen window he would have simply brushed both Kakashi and Naruto off, as it were…

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"_My_ Sasuke, so polite!" the older man's eyes were curved upward in delight, "Minato wanted to make sure everything got here okay, including you two—"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto growled taking offence at the jibe, having just gotten his license. Kakashi stops a minute to clap the blond on the shoulder in apology before he goes on ignoring him.

"—he's inside helping your mom unpack."

"And you?"

"I came along for the ride of course,"

He can already feel the beginnings of a headache stirring behind his eyes; of course he would have to deal with Kakashi on top of everything else today.

"Can we get this over with," he finds himself completely resigned at the moment.

* * *

Naruto ended up convincing Kakashi to help too, more or less pestering him until he gave in and finally started unloading Sasuke's things and bringing them into the house. The guest room would become Sasuke's and so everything was being piled there.

Part way through though, Minato and Kakashi got a call from dispatch and had to leave, but it didn't really matter as they were almost done anyway. Naruto was bringing up the last of the boxes and Sasuke was re-assembling his bed frame.

All that was really left to do was finish up Sasuke's new room. It was smaller than Naruto's because it was the guest room, but the brunet didn't particularly care: He only wished it were bigger at the moment because Naruto insisted on helping him and the close quarters meant having to be near the doofus as he made good on his word.

They can both hear Mikoto through the ventilation still tinkering around in the kitchen below, getting familiar with everything, and Naruto notices how it makes a small smile appear on the other boy's face. He smiles too.

"Do you think she knows we can hear her?"

Sasuke is caught off guard, "huh?"

"Your mom, do you think she knows we can hear her?"

The brunet is frowning now, "what does it matter?"

"It was just a question, no need to get all defensive."

"I'm not."

Sometimes Naruto wonders if they'll ever be able to get along and leave the awkwardness behind, but there always seems to be something holding them back. Sasuke won't even look at him right now and he wonders if the brunet has come to the same conclusions. He wonders if Sasuke considers him and his dad as replacements, or something else.

Because Naruto knows the brunet already has both a brother and a father.

They're not dead like his mother; they're just not here.

Naruto thinks he doesn't want to be a replacement, but he doesn't want whatever this is either.

"Are you boys hungry?" Mikoto to the rescue, Naruto thinks.

She observes them both, and he thinks maybe she already knows this isn't going to work. He feels guilty and he doesn't even know why, but then she smiles and he thinks maybe she understands something he doesn't. Sasuke lightens at the sight of her and Naruto is glad for it. He wants this to work.

They go downstairs and eat, all three of them together and somehow Mikoto keeps the conversation alive; and Sasuke is still quiet but not as quiet and Naruto thinks he can get used to this. Afterwards he feels rejuvenated, he thinks Sasuke feels the same, so he doesn't feel completely stupid when back upstairs he drops one of Sasuke's boxes by accident and books spill out everywhere.

"Are those muscles for show only?" the tone in which the words are spoken is completely flat but when he looks he sees the bastard is smirking at him, genuine humor shining though the ridicule, so Naruto isn't too angry or embarrassed.

"Yeah," he taunts back, "Do you want to see my abs?"

Downstairs, Mikoto wonders if they know she can hear them laughing.

* * *

By the time Minato gets home, both Naruto and Sasuke are passed out upstairs in their respective beds, the latter having finally finished unpacking. He checks on them both before going to his own room where he finds Mikoto asleep with the lamp beside her still on and a thin book lying open atop her stomach. Gently, so as not to disturb her, he takes the book and places it on the night table where the lamp is sitting. He turns the lamp off too.

He pulls his uniform off in the dark and leaves it on the floor by his side of the bed before lifting the covers back and sliding in next to the other. She rolls towards him when the bed dips and he puts his arms around her and pulls her closer; her dark hair is soft under his chin.

"Hi," she whispers against his neck and he smiles.

"Hi."

It is the first night spent together in their shared home.

* * *

Sasuke is awake when Minato gets home but he pretends not to be.

It is weird to have his mom's boyfriend check in on him, and he thinks of his own father and the last time he was in this room. He's not sure that he misses the man, but he's been thinking of him more often than usual and he doesn't like it. After everything his mother went through, he feels guilty that he's not more grateful towards Minato— Guilty that he's still only striving for one man's approval and it's the same man who lost his own a long time ago.

He feels pathetic and afraid.

Pathetic because he still can't get over his dad's absence and afraid because he doesn't know how his mom will react if she ever finds out.

He'll never forgive that man for what he did to her.

But, sometimes, he doesn't think it's enough.

* * *

Naruto wakes up to the persistent growls of his own stomach and that's when he remembers he hasn't eaten anything other than the small lunch he had with Sasuke and Mikoto yesterday. He's actually astonished he forgot about dinner, he's even more surprised Mikoto didn't remind him. He blames it on all the moving/unpacking and gets up to get himself breakfast.

He passes Sasuke's room on the way downstairs and sees through the open door the brunet is still sleeping, he glances at the digital clock resting on the table beside the sleeping boy's bed, and reads 8:12AM. He doesn't think he's been up this early on a Sunday in half a decade.

When he reaches the kitchen he sees that both his dad and Sasuke's mom are already awake. They're sitting outside on the porch sipping what smells like coffee. "Good morning Naruto" and "You're up early" float in though the open window.

"Good morning," he sends back over his shoulder as he starts looking through cupboards, trying to decide what he's hungry for. He settles for cereal in the end; it's too early to be making anything complicated and he's not that adept at cooking.

Though, his rifling around the pantry seems to have been enough to wake the other boy, as Sasuke lazily stumbles down the stairs. He realizes this is probably why their parents decided to take their coffee outside. Oops.

"Good morning dear," it's like Mikoto has a sixth sense when it comes to Sasuke, because her greeting is timed perfectly with the other boy's entrance to the kitchen. The brunet replies with his own soft "morning" and makes himself some toast.

Naruto is irked when Sasuke eats the bread plain.

"There's jam in the fridge," he says helpfully but it seems today the shorter boy is back to pretending he isn't there. That or he really isn't a morning person. Judging by the wild spikes of blue hair going in every direction, he figures it's the latter. Well, that, they have in common.

They finish their breakfast in silence, his father and Mikoto joining them halfway through, and when he's done he puts his dishes in the sink. He sits back at the table out of politeness and begins playing with the tablecloth; Sasuke is still nibbling away at the same piece of bread, and their parents are skimming newspaper flyers.

Mikoto looks up when he sits back in his seat and smiles before turning to her son and frowning at the half eaten piece of toast in his hand. His dad notices her change in expression and offers to make Sasuke oatmeal if he wants— the dark haired boy declines but doesn't finish his toast now either.

"Okay," His dad replies lamely.

Naruto is about to excuse himself when Mikoto begins awkwardly:

"So, Minato and I were thinking…" here she pauses to make sure both of them are paying attention, "It might be easier for you two to attend the same school."

Before they can blink, his dad continues, "That way you can both use the pathfinder, and you won't have to take the bus anymore, Sasuke." addressing the dark-haired boy.

He can't help his relieved sigh; they are making Sasuke transfer, not him.

His father shoots him a look quickly at the sound but waits with Mikoto for some kind of reaction from the other boy. Naruto watches as he gives them nothing, shrugging and excusing himself from the table.

Mikoto gets up too but when she reaches for Sasuke, the taller brunet edges around her carefully so it looks like she's misjudged the distance between them. He can tell his dad wants to say something, the way he half-stands before sitting down again.

The way he wants to defend her but Sasuke stares him down and Naruto can't help but notice the other's eyes.

They are so dark.

Mikoto's eyes are dark too, but Sasuke's stare right through him, and he gets a chill. He wants to punch the other boy for the way Mikoto's face crumbles as she watches him leave the room and climb the stairs out of view; but he thinks maybe he understands. This isn't easy for Sasuke.

But it isn't easy for her either.

He's surprised he doesn't feel more awkward when silence descends on the table, he almost doesn't want to excuse himself because he thinks it'll come out as a shout.

It is his father who finally breaks the quiet.

"Naruto, why don't you get ready and we'll go down to the docks today." It isn't a suggestion but Naruto is glad for the distraction. He gives his affirmative before racing to his room. When he passes, the door to Sasuke's is closed tight as he expected it would be and no sounds escape. The blond finds himself wondering what the other boy is doing right now, he knows if the situation were reversed he'd be making a lot more noise himself, but he doesn't linger and soon he's dressed and ready to go.

* * *

Mikoto waves to the pair of blonds as they pull out of the driveway before lightly shutting the door and locking it. Turning and leaning against the wall, she closes her eyes and just breathes. She knew the change wasn't going to be easy at first and she had been prepared for difficulties, really, she had expected them. Just knowing is not enough, she decides, while trying to organize her thoughts; because, she thinks, nothing could have prepared her for the betrayal in her son's eyes.

He had looked so hurt, and maybe to someone else, someone who didn't know Sasuke quite like she did, he may have seemed stubborn and even rude, but it was quite clear to her he was upset. More than just having to change schools. She steels herself, and begins climbing the stairs.

When she reaches the door to her son's bedroom she stops and knocks softly. Sasuke doesn't invite her in but he also doesn't ask her to go away, so she turns the knob and steps inside.

He is sitting on his bed, back pressed against the headboard and still in his pajamas. She's not sure whether she's relieved or worried that she finds no anger in his features; he appears a little defeated, otherwise, unfazed.

No words are spoken as she quietly makes herself comfortable beside Sasuke, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him on his bed. When they sit like this, they are roughly on the same level, most of Sasuke's height being in his legs; so it's easy for him to slide down a bit and rest his head on her. Her arms come around his shoulders as much as they are able and she holds him like she used to. It's as much a comfort to her.

"I like having you close." Mikoto knows he'll understand that she isn't just referring to their position. The private school Sasuke attends is far even from their old house; from this one, it would be a journey. She knows it's his graduating year and she does feel guilty, but the thought of her son so far out of reach; it's not something she can fathom, not anymore.

She will never forgive herself for that mistake.

"I know."

And he's hugging her back.

* * *

"Next time, try to be a little less obvious,"

They were sitting, fishing off the side of one of the older docks; a few old men their nearest company, but otherwise secluded.

Naruto grinned in spite of himself, letting go of his reel a moment to wave his hand as he replied with a rushed "Yeah, yeah!"

Minato almost winced at his son's carelessness; he could have knocked him in the head this morning for his blatant display of relief that he would not be the one switching schools. Where was the boy's tact? He could only imagine how well that would have been received.

"I'm not asking you to force yourself, but—"

"I got it dad! Don't worry, I'm not stupid, I just slipped. Next time a little warning beforehand would be nice!"

His eyes widen at Naruto's interruption, well then, he hadn't thought of that— telling Naruto ahead of time _would_ have been easier, maybe his boy wasn't so tactless after all. Speaking of:

"You are not stupid," and he says it in all seriousness. He is actually quite proud with how Naruto is handling everything. He realized it would still take some time to get completely used to this new arrangement, but Naruto seemed to be showing some amazing maturity through it all, well, aside from his 'slip' this morning. But that was understandable— Naruto had a way of surprising people.

"I know," a knowing look of mischief crossed his son's face, "just wanted to make you feel guilty!"

When he wasn't being a…

"Brat!"

TBC


	2. Over My Head

**Title: **Family Affair – Chapter 2: Over my head

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, Existing Minato/Mikoto, Past Fugaku/Mikoto  
**Rating:** T for references to abuse/some fighting/some swearing – Could go up to M in later chapters. Probably next chapter.

**Warnings/Notes:** Swtiching POVs like crazy, weird tenses because I don't have a proper beta, some necessary OOCness (please note that both Naruto and Sasuke have parental figures in this story so they will be understandably different from their orphaned selves, which is to be expected), fairly Sasuke-centric, abuse, crazies, angst, teh emo, eventual yaoi/shonen-ai/slash/BL/whatever you wanna call it!

Thanks for the reviews, though I would like to clarify I write for myself only so I write what I want to read, if you happen to like that too, great! If not, there are other stories out there.

**Side Note:** Also, to justify Naruto being taller in my story (though I really shouldn't have to because it's my story and I can write what I want) it's like this: Both Naruto's father and mother are taller than Sasuke's father and mother in the manga (I'm talking about their official heights released in the manga here) and thus genetically Naruto has the _potential_ to be taller, which I've used in this story. Not to mention, in this fic, Naruto's father is a cop and they've probably worked out together at the gym as father and son lots of times to bulk up a bit. Not that it matters, but there is also a specific scene later on in the story that is guaranteed a laugh or two that just wouldn't work unless Naruto was tall.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So he used to go to Oto!" Naruto was beginning to regret telling Sakura, not that she wouldn't have found out sooner or later anyway, her and Ino were literally Sherlock and Watson when it came to school juice.

"Technically he still does," she looks confused before he clarifies "he transfers next week."

"Oh." He could tell by the glint in her eyes she was up to something. Probably going over all the possible ways she and Ino could ambush Sasuke for further information (read: juicy gossip) on the mysterious Otogakure Academy.

Both of them had been not so secretly obsessed with attending when they were in elementary school, mainly for the cute uniforms Naruto had seen the girls wearing, but neither of their parents could afford the tuition; so they ended up going to Konoha Secondary like everybody else they knew. Naruto had been secretly glad, not that he had wanted to be stuck with Ino another few years but because he was still crushing on his pink haired friend at the time.

He should have realized by then what he knew now; he had already destroyed any hope for romance years ago, when in kinder-garden at the tender age of four he had naively asked Sakura to be his _mom_. Being so young, he hadn't recognized his feelings for what they were and Sakura had obliged thinking she had finally found a boy who willingly wanted to play "house".

"So," she interrupts his thoughts abruptly, "is he good looking?"

"Sakura!"

He's honestly not that surprised, in actuality he had thought that would have been her first question.

"What? If he is I want to call dibs before Ino sees him!" _Or before he sees Ino_ was left unsaid.

Naruto knew Sakura sometimes felt insecure about being best friends with the blonde bombshell but he didn't get it or girls for that matter, because Sakura was really pretty too, and way nicer.

"_Well?_"

He struggled to find an answer.

"I don't know— I guess," he tried to seem nonchalant but kept thinking back to those dark eyes and cursed Sasuke for looking so much like Mikoto! Not that being attracted to his dad's girlfriend was any better!

"Oh my god! He is!" Sakura eyes go wide as she picks up all the information she needs from his face. Damn her for being able to read him so well. "Oh I can't wait to meet him! Maybe he'll be in our homeroom. Promise you'll intro—"

"Whoa, hold up!" and she stops to look at him in frustration at being cut off; now he's almost afraid to continue, but goes on "I already told you, he's a year older than us, so he won't be in any of our classes."

The expression on her face is hilarious. She looks as though she'd just been deprived her favorite treat and Naruto can't help himself and laughs aloud. His laughter is met with her fist though, when she quickly slams it into his face. And it hurts, because she has the meanest right hook he's ever experienced, and she has no idea. In the past if anyone had tried to warn him he wouldn't have listened either, because when you look at her, you think Strawberry Shortcake not Rambo.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, you're so violent!"

"Serves you right for laughing at me! Now hold these," she hands him her bag and all her books, "and walk me to class."

* * *

"Konoha Secondary? As in Konoha High?" Karin is absolutely appalled when Sasuke tells them.

"But that's a… a Public School!" The thought of venturing anywhere near it's grounds a truly terrifying thought to the redhead. Even in an attempt to be near Sasuke.

"Guess this means he's not taking you to prom either," Suigetsu is grinning endlessly behind her as he lets this new information dawn over her; and now she's freaking out even more— virtually on the brink of insanity as her visions of Sasuke and herself arm-in-arm, dressed to the nines, on prom night —the morning after— evaporate completely, right before her very stylish horn-rimmed glasses.

Through this, Juugo is silent for which the brunet is thankful because he doesn't think he'd be able to handle all three of them like this at once. His first mistake had been telling them all when both Karin and Suigetsu were simultaneously present. He should have gone with his initial instincts and told them separately instead of just throwing it at them to get it over with right away.

Really, he didn't particularly care which school he went to if he were being honest with himself, but the thought that he and his mother were the ones always accommodating Naruto and his father didn't sit well with him. When was it going to stop? First, the move, and now he was being forced to transfer halfway through the first semester of his final year in high school? He didn't like his life being dictated to him like this by another man; it was unfair and made him uncomfortable. Realizing where his train of thought was leading him, Sasuke reminds himself that Minato is not his father. Nothing like his father. Would never hurt him or his mother like his father… And turns his attention back to his friends.

"When do you transfer?" Juugo finally speaks, and Sasuke uses the opportunity to draw the other two's focus back to him:

"Next Monday."

* * *

Mikoto can hear the telephone ringing over the pour of her shower, and though it's inconvenient she worries it might be someone important for Minato. She turns off the water and drapes herself in his bathrobe; her hair is dripping all over the tiled floor and soon the carpet of her shared bedroom is soaked as well; so she ties it in a wet knot to try and spare the rest of the floors before rushing to the receiver in the kitchen.

"Hello, Mikoto speaking,"

"What do you think this proves? Pulling the boy out of the Academy— Some might see that as a step backwards. Look what happened with Itachi. Do you really want to ruin—"

He goes on and she's struck by the familiarity, but she doesn't hear the rest, she can't respond— there is only one thing on her mind right now and it's how he got this number.

This isn't happening; she won't let this happen— Not when things are finally going right. This is where she'll take her stand because she deserved better than him. Sasuke deserved better than him.

"I— I have custody. You don't get a say in the matter." There, she's said it. And it's true, he can't do anything. Nothing at all. She breathes out.

There is silence and she can tell he was not expecting that response; was not expecting a response at all, only submission. She can feel the intensity of his anger through the phone, she can easily visualize it, a burning hot mass just beneath the grey of his eyes, the rage coloring his iris red, the lines in his face deepening just before he goes in for the kill— He knows she's right and she waits for the explosion.

But it doesn't come.

"We'll see."

And to her, it's almost more frightening.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, she stares at it a minute before folding into a pile on the floor. Of course, he'd have found out, he had been the one to insist Sasuke go to that school in the first place; he paid the tuition. Her breaths are coming quicker now— He probably got refunded for the second semester. The school had all Sasuke's information. Their information. Of course he found out, all he had to do was ask. How could she have been so stupid? To make matters worse, Minato would not be home for hours, and Naruto had taken the pathfinder to school; she couldn't take her car, Fugaku would recognize it in a second— How was she supposed to get Sasuke? How was she supposed to protect her son from that man?

Surely he wouldn't try anything, but the thought that her ex-husband was miles, hours, closer to their son right now was killing her. Fugaku could see Sasuke if he liked, he only had to pull Sasuke from class, no questions asked and oh god now was not the time to panic.

No, he wouldn't do anything. She just needed to calm down. Breathe. She was being irrational. That was all in the past. He was all in the past, and could only hurt them if she let him. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

Glancing at the clock, she sees it's a quarter after eleven and makes a decision.

She's dressed and out the door in fifteen minutes.

* * *

Naruto is in the middle of a history test and is just about ready to give in his surrender when he's paged to the office. He can't believe his luck and jumps from his desk, all eyes on him, ready to bolt out the door before his teacher can make him stay to finish. He nearly makes it too.

"Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze! There is a test going on! Please remain seated."

"But—!"

"I will call the principal to inform her of your delay."

As he goes to do just that, the blond slumps back into his chair and puffs his cheeks out in frustration, Mr. Sarutobi was ancient in his ways and was probably older than the battered textbook Naruto hadn't even attempted studying from last night. Which is probably the reason he can't come up with a single answer for this bloody quiz. And to think, he had almost got to skip it!

Just as the blond thought his doom would be forever sealed in the failing grade he was sure to receive for the nonsense he had scribbled, Mr. Sarutobi turns to look at him. The annoyance is clear in the lines of his old face as he places the classroom phone back on its hook.

"It seems the matter cannot wait. Be quick Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

He's out of the classroom and halfway down the hall before his teacher can give him the date and time of his makeup. Then, once safely at a distance, Naruto wonders what he's in trouble for this time, not remembering having done anything lately that would warrant a trip to the office. His dad was going to be pissed if he got suspended again.

The last time hadn't been pleasant and it really sucked having a cop as a father when one was so prone to breaking school rules— it wasn't like he was a criminal. Sheesh.

His thoughts are sufficiently halted when he catches sight of his destination and Mikoto comes into his view, she is standing just outside the office doorway, waiting it seems… for him. Naruto doesn't think he has ever seen her so frazzled; though still immaculate as always, she seemed to be all over the place, and very suddenly Naruto is reminded of the night she and Sasuke had first stayed over.

Quickening his pace, he reaches her in seconds:

"Mikoto?"

"Naruto! Oh, I'm sorry dear to bother you at school like this, but I wondered if you wouldn't mind trading cars with me for today," he can see the panic in her eyes and he knows something is not right. He knows something must have happened for her to lose the gentle calm that usually surrounds her.

"No it's okay, did something happen?"

She looks at him guiltily and he knows she doesn't want to lie but she doesn't want to worry him either. So he makes the decision for her:

"What's going on?"

And she tells him, not everything, but enough and he pieces the rest together from what his dad has revealed to him in the past. He still finds it hard to understand how anyone could have abused Mikoto like that, when she wouldn't hurt a fly and he can only imagine how scared she must have been. It makes him angry and so he does what he can:

"I'll go pick him up for you,"

"Naruto, you don't have to do that," but he can see the relief in her eyes already.

"Don't worry, my Dad will understand. I'll see you at home, alright?" and now she's pulled him close with her tiny arms and she is hugging him.

Naruto knows his dad won't be pleased when he discovers he's cut class again, but he also knows his dad will agree with his reasoning this time. So he bends for Mikoto to peck him on the cheek goodbye and runs to grab his stuff from his locker.

* * *

Driving to Sasuke's snob school took longer than Naruto initially thought it would; it was almost 1:30pm and he was just pulling up the drive, not to mention he had no idea how he was supposed to find Sasuke without revealing he was skipping school himself. He really should have thought this through more or even asked Mikoto for a note to excuse the bastard from class before rushing off like he did.

Oh well, he was here now.

After parking his dad's truck in student parking, figuring he'd be out of there sooner than school security could ticket him (he hoped!) the blond made his way to the building's main entrance.

Of course this school would have to have a uniform to eliminate his chances of just blending in with the crowd, nothing to make this easier.

He supposed he could just run through the halls yelling the jerk's name but he really didn't feel like getting arrested today. _Bargaining with the office secretary it is_, and with his luck she'd no doubt be an ugly old bat like Sarutobi. _Great. _

Hopefully this wouldn't be too painful. Unbuttoning his polo shirt, Naruto stepped inside and turned on the charm. Well, as best he could, considering "Agnes" was probably a 56 year old widow.

* * *

Needless to say, in a private school when a student is paged down to the office classrooms are above the whole "ooh-ing" and "you're in trouble!" quips— being too mature to openly display curiosity. That was only for lowly public schools or so Sasuke had thought.

He'd never been called downstairs before and had never paid any attention to anyone who had. There was really no reason for him to be in trouble, administration probably needed some forgotten detail having to do with his transferring schools. That was more likely. Either way, it really didn't make much of a difference; he'd be leaving this school behind soon enough.

Excusing himself quietly, he placed his things in his bag and exited the room.

The last person he expected to see waiting for him in front of the office was his father.

* * *

_He can't breathe but he knows if he falls unconscious there will be nobody to protect her. So he clamps his hands around the ones crushing his throat and pulls, he won't give up, he can't give up… not if it means she'll keep getting hurt. _

_This is the last time he sits back and watches._

"_Fugaku! Fugaku STOP! Stop it! You're killing him!"_

_He's beyond sounds at this point but her voice, cracked as it is, brings back some semblance of reality; he's determined to save her from this man. This monster who beats her and stains her skin and breaks her heart. And keeps breaking it. Piece by piece._

_He's had enough, he's almost a man too! And he'll prove it like he should have done a long time ago. What kind of son allows his mother to be abused by his father?_

_The hands around his neck are squeezing tighter now, and there's more screaming, new voices and crashing sounds. _

_Suddenly there's no air and all he can feel is this hollow ache. A weight crushes him before he's knocked out._

I'm sorry mom, I tried.

* * *

"Sasuke." The man stares at him with something akin to apathy but Sasuke knows better.

He can see the pure disdain in the older man's eyes and he's quite abruptly reminded of Itachi. He tells himself that he hates them both, and doesn't reply. If his father has something to say to him, he can say it but hell if the younger brunet is going to encourage it.

"Your mother tells me you've decided to enroll into another school," Sasuke doubts his mother told this man anything of the sort but listens anyway, "Surely you realize how very stupid that decision would be?"

He's about to give his thoughts on how very stupid he thinks his father is for coming anywhere near him thinking he's entitled to an opinion regarding his education, when a familiar blond walks through the main entrance doors. Shirt unbuttoned.

What the fuck was Naruto doing here?

The blond freezes and seems just as confused finding Sasuke right there in front of him as Sasuke is seeing him in _this_ school; the blond's confusion quickly turns to worry though when his eyes finally rest on Fugaku.

Not really breaking eye contact with his father, Naruto speaks to _him_:"Sasuke, let's go— We're gonna be late."

He doesn't know what the other boy is on about, but he figures for now it's probably best to save the argument for the car ride home. He can tell by the look on his father's face that the sudden interruption is not appreciated in the least. Nor is the idea he won't be able to finish his lecture.

Avoiding their gazes, Sasuke walks past both and holds the door open for Naruto, the blond taking the queue effortlessly for once and they leave Fugaku standing there. Sasuke doesn't have to look back to know there is disapproval in his father's eyes or that his permanent frown is still in place.

Sasuke doesn't have to look back, but it pangs him anyway, because he knows he still wants to.

* * *

They walk back to the pathfinder in silence but Naruto can see the conflict in Sasuke, and remembers the way he looked standing next to his father talking about whatever it was they were before he cut in; it makes him angry. Naruto knows what Fugaku's done, maybe not every detail, but enough to know the man doesn't deserve the time of day.

"Why do you let him matter?" he can't keep his quiet and he knows he's out of line as soon as the final words spill from his mouth, Sasuke's venomous stare a dead giveaway.

And damn those eyes for being so dark. So Sasuke. So completely his own, because as much as Naruto can see Mikoto in the other boy's face, when he looks into those eyes all he can see is _Sasuke_.

"You're talking about my father."

And Naruto can't believe the bastard is actually defending him, so he explodes because if the other boy won't acknowledge it, the blond will be damned before he ignores it.

"I'm talking about the asshole who beat on your mum—!"

Eyes so dark. Surprised. Angry. _Alone._

"… You don't know what you're talking about." And the brunet is trying hard to brush it away, to keep calm, and it only pisses Naruto off more. Isn't Mikoto worth more than that? Isn't a mother worth more than that?

Naruto may not have ever known his own mom, but he does know if he had, he would have defended her with his entire being. He would have been her protector when she couldn't protect herself and he'd never let someone like Fugaku get away with what he did. And he knows this with certainty… because it's how he feels about Mikoto.

"She's your mom! I would never stand by and let that creep—!" and he hits the ground hard. Sasuke's fists are mashing his face before he even realizes what's happened. The weight of the other boy just enough to pin him down. Punch after punch after punch.

"What the fuck do you know—!?" the brunet takes a break to grab the blond by the front of his still unbuttoned shirt and screams at him. Naruto thinks his nose might be broken, but he's tired of being bullied, and so he grabs hold of Sasuke's wrists and uses the leverage to bring his skull crashing into the other boy's, effectively dazing them both for a second.

Naruto recovers first because the brunet wasn't expecting it, but it's not much of an advantage. Soon they're both laying hits on each other, brawling in the middle of the parking lot. And it goes on for a bit before school security spots them and with difficulty splits them apart.

* * *

The drive home is made in terrible silence and Naruto is furious he got ticketed. Sasuke's leaning his head against the cool class of the window, _probably trying to soothe the bruises on his face_, Naruto thinks with satisfaction but when he tries to smirk his nose hurts. At least he never had to flirt with "Agnes".

What were they supposed to tell Mikoto?

TBC


	3. You Found Me

**Title:**Family Affair – Chapter 3: You Found Me

**Pairings:** Eventual NaruSasu, Existing Minato/Mikoto, Past Fugaku/Mikoto  
**Rating:** T for references to abuse/some fighting/some swearing – Could go up to M in later chapters.

**Warnings/Notes:** Swtiching POVs like crazy, weird tenses because I don't have a proper beta, some necessary OOCness (please note that both Naruto and Sasuke have parental figures in this story so they will be understandably different from their orphaned selves, which is to be expected), fairly Sasuke-centric, abuse, crazies, angst, teh emo, eventual yaoi/shonen-ai/slash/BL/whatever you wanna call it!

**Side Note: **Sorry this took so long, I kind of just forgot about it for a while and then I lost the original work for this chapter and had to start over. I'm still not pleased with it, but I haven't given up.

* * *

When Minato graduated from the Police Academy, he was 25 and knew he was not embarking on an easy career path. Delusions of heroism and glory had died the day Kushina had; the day he was left a single father with a premature child.

His reasons to serve and protect had changed that day, like so much of himself had, and now it was less about being a hero —because he didn't want to be a hero— and solely about punishing himself. Kushina would not have approved, but he found his new reasoning to be an immense relief every time he was faced with homicide, abduction, and pulling his gun on another human being. He was no hero, and he'd make sure his son knew it.

And for a while it was the only thing keeping him alive.

When he'd been partnered with the legendary Uchiha Fugaku, Minato couldn't bring himself to care. But slowly, over the six months they had spent together, something else had changed. Naruto was then, a year old and a mirror of him, and though he had no mother, had never met Kushina— Minato was never more reminded of her than when he looked at his son.

But it wasn't this realization that changed everything, it had been another.

Minato and Naruto had been invited to the Uchiha residence for dinner to celebrate Minato moving up in the force and it would be the first time Minato would meet his partner's wife and children. He had seen pictures but Uchiha Fugaku was a very private person and had never deigned to offer anything more. Minato could only assume it had been the wife's idea because the reverse just didn't seem plausible.

He was surprised when he was presented with the young Mikoto, who looked to be his age, though Fugaku was seven years his senior. But didn't let it show in his face as he kindly returned her warm greeting.

Naruto in his arms, never a shy baby, immediately reached for a lock of her long dark hair to stuff gracelessly into his mouth and was instantly pleased when she laughed, the little blond giggling in turn. Minato was quick to apologize but couldn't help thinking how sweet their brief chorus of laughter had been. Mikoto brushed off the apology with a smile and turned to introduce the toddler, who Minato had only just noticed was hiding behind her.

"This is Sasuke, my youngest. Say 'hello' Sasuke," but the tot only buried himself further behind his mother's legs. It was Fugaku who, having seen his younger son's display of cowardice came up from behind the boy and pulled him from his hiding spot.

And although now sporting a trembling lower lip and watery eyes, it was still apparent to Minato the child was quite beautiful; lily-white skin and dark, dark hair just like his mother.

He knelt down in front of the boy to ease his fears a bit, and placed Naruto on the floor beside him, "Hey Sasuke, this is Naruto, he's very excited to play with you," and as if right on cue, Naruto reached forward and yanked heavily on a lock of Sasuke's hair determined to get another free sample.

Though Sasuke's hair not being anywhere near as long as Mikoto's lead to some pretty disastrous results; and Sasuke was not nearly as forgiving as Mikoto had been when Naruto pulled out a few strands in the process— The older toddler immediately began to cry.

And just when Minato thought the evening couldn't possibly get any worse, Naruto having seen Sasuke get so upset also began to cry relentlessly.

He had never been very good at calming the little blond, and was always very thankful his son was never a fussy baby. Of course, the one time Naruto would decide to have a fit he'd be in the presence of his esteemed partner and his entire family. He really didn't want an audience to his awkward parenting.

But he was saved the experience by Mikoto, who had in those few seconds also knelt down and cradled both little boys close with a mother's strength, and gave each a tiny kiss; one for Sasuke's sore hairline, and one to the tip of Naruto's nose. Simple.

They were calm and everything was right again.

Minato was humbled instantly.

They sat down for dinner, where Minato was introduced to Itachi, and it was a pleasant evening.

The next time he stood in their home was nearly eleven years later, and that time he had not been invited.

* * *

_By the time he's hauled Fugaku off Sasuke, the boy is unconscious. He can hear Mikoto's sobs in the background, and thinks he'll never forget the sound— She's screaming at Kakashi to let her go, she's not hurt, not really, but she's desperate and panicked and her son is just lying there "That's my baby— Sasuke! Sasuke!" but EMTs are already surrounding the younger brunet, and nobody is getting through._

Fugaku, what did you do?

* * *

They get home at a quarter after five; Mikoto is waiting on the doorstep, anxiety paints her features even at a distance. Naruto doesn't think he's felt this much shame in his life. The blond looks over at the car's only other occupant and feels the embarrassment radiating from him as well. Stupid jerk.

Throwing the truck into park, Naruto shoves the 40 dollar ticket further into his pocket and crumples it a little bit. His dad is not going to be happy.

Sasuke's already out of the car before he's managed to unbuckle his seatbelt— He cringes when he hears Mikoto's gasp at the sight of him. She already knows what happened. After their little display in the parking lot they had both been dragged into the principal's office at Oto. And boy, he thought having Miss Tsunade was bad…

They'd called both Mikoto and the police station. Not to mention contacting Konoha Secondary to rat him out for skipping. They both got week long suspensions for the whole ordeal; and Sasuke got his first permanent black mark on his otherwise perfect record.

When he finally reaches the front step he's not surprised to find Mikoto still fretting over Sasuke, he is surprised when she turns her concerned eyes in his direction and starts fussing over him too.

"I'm so sorry Naruto; I never should have agreed to let you go pick up Sasuke by yourself,"

The blond scratches his head, there's that shame again. He shoots a look at Sasuke before replying, "Hey! No way— it's not your fault!"

He sees the way Sasuke hunches in on himself at his words. _Good, you selfish prick._

Mikoto insists though and he lets her usher him inside, Sasuke right behind them. His father wouldn't be home for hours yet, thank the higher powers! He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one.

* * *

Mikoto had been truly terrified when she got the call from Oto; instantly assuming the worst. She is not only surprised but greatly relieved when she discovers Sasuke had only gotten in a scuffle. She is, however, a little disappointed when she finds out it was Naruto her son had picked a fight with. Sasuke knows better, and rarely got violent ever since that time. She doesn't like to think about it, so she doesn't.

She is informed of their suspension and told they are on their way home now. She waits by the door.

When they arrive, the sight of them makes her want to cry, bruises all too familiar to her. She takes them both inside and patches them up as best she can, trying to keep herself calm. She would explain everything to Minato, he'd understand.

This was all her fault.

* * *

Minato is still on duty when he gets the message Naruto's been suspended again, this time for fighting. He wants to pull his hair out but it will have to wait until later. He had really thought the kid was maturing.

When he gets home at eight the house feels deserted, only Mikoto comes to greet him. She explains what happened (he almost can't believe it) while she heats up some leftovers for him, the boys are both upstairs; he can tell she's anxious, so he stills her hands and just holds her a minute from behind. She fits neatly against his chest and everything else seems to become simple.

"Dinner smells great," he leans down to kiss the side of her neck, "Don't worry, I'll talk to them."

She sits with him while he eats and when he's done he helps her tidy up.

He figures he'll have to talk to Naruto first to get a rough idea on how the hell he's supposed to approach Sasuke.

* * *

He hears his dad come in and mentally starts preparing himself for the lecture. By the time he's knocking on his bedroom door, Naruto is a bundle of nerves. The stern look on the older blond's face doesn't help any.

"…hey, dad." The welcome sounds dumb even to himself.

Minato raises an eyebrow but returns the address anyway; taking in the slight purpling of his son's face "You've been busy."

Naruto exhales loudly at that, so his dad isn't going to kill him tonight after all. He'd have to give Mikoto a huge hug later for softening the blow. Now to explain himself properly and not waste the opportunity Mikoto has presented him with.

"Look dad, I'm Sorr—"

"I don't want to hear it, kid." Minato interrupts and Naruto falls silent, "You can apologize to Sasuke if you want, but I'm not in the mood for excuses.

"I talked with Mikoto and I'm pretty sure I can figure out the rest. Do I even want to know who started it?"

"It really was him, dad! I swear. I didn't do anything—" at his dad's disparaging look he amended somewhat, "okay, I mayhave said some things I shouldn't have, but the bas— Sasuke totally hit me first!"

* * *

"And what _might_ you have said?" Minato knew it had to be something particularly sensitive for it to incite Mikoto's son in the first place. The kid was practically stone, most of the time; he finds himself thinking back to when the brunet was just a baby hiding in his mother's skirts.

"Don't get mad, er, madder— I kinda brought up the whole your dad is a wife-beating jerkoff who doesn't deserve to live— "Naruto, stop." —who does that? Especially to someone like Mikoto; and he acted like it was nothing, I would kill—"

"Naruto! Enough!"

The younger blond gulped at the tone; perhaps thinking he should have edited his story a bit more. His son was no liar.

"I know I should have kept my big mouth shut. I knew it as soon as I'd said it. I really am sorry.

"I just don't get it. I don't understand how he can be okay with it; I would have died first—!"

"Naruto…" Minato's expression softens toward his son; he had such a good heart. Then he remembers Sasuke's prone form under Fugaku. How a father could do that to his own child, he couldn't understand either, "he almost did."

Minato decides it's time he told Naruto the whole story.

* * *

Naruto is floored.

He was not expecting that and he feels foolish for not expecting it.

It made sense. The first time they met, the bruises, the hopelessness…

Everything made sense now, and wow, he felt like a total dick.

His dad left a little while ago, probably to talk with Sasuke; and he doesn't know why, but now he can't stop imagining Fugaku's hands on the other boy— it makes him sick.

He was definitely going to apologize to the brunet, maybe let him punch him again. Shit, what a mess.

* * *

Sasuke stubbornly refuses to use the ice pack his mother made up for him, he doesn't care if his face stays black and blue for the entire week, by the time he's back to school the bruising will be gone. _That stupid idiot— who did he think he was?_

Though somehow, he's always asking himself the same question.

"_Why do you let him matter?"_

Sasuke thinks maybe the reason he wants, no, needs the acknowledgement so badly is because Itachi was the only one who ever got it and he ran.

He hates that his brother just picked up and left, but he's jealous too. He wonders if Itachi would have stayed had he known what his leaving would mean for the rest of his family. If Itachi would have been able to fend off their father and protect their mother like he had failed to do.

Or even, why he couldn't take his little brother with him? _Was I such a nuisance to you, even then? _

He can't dwell on it for long, he can already feel the effects the stress of it puts on his body, so he forgets. Better to forget, always better to forget. Itachi is nothing to him, just like he is nothing to his father. He concentrates everything on Fugaku; it's harder to blame his hero.

He's in the middle of changing into his night clothes when he hears the knocking. He can sense it's not his mother, so he finishes changing and then goes to open the door.

It's Minato, but he doesn't move from the doorway to let him in.

"Can we talk?"

Sasuke wants to say no, get out, but this is the man who protects his mum, who saved his life. He can't help it; he's still feeling confrontational but does his best to bury it. He moves, not a lot, but enough for Minato to get past. He closes the door softly and when the older blond sits on his bed he remains standing, one hand still on the doorknob.

Minato won't ask him to sit, not because he has any delusions the older man is afraid of him; he just won't. It's always been like that, in quiet understanding; Minato won't push if Sasuke won't shove. So far, so good.

"Looks like Naruto isn't the only one with an impressive shiner,"

Sasuke casts his eyes to the side, his hand drops from the doorknob and his fists clench. He's not going to apologize, _if Minato thinks_—

"Hey, easy over there" he looks at the man, but doesn't relax his grip, he can feel the bite of his nails against his palms, remains silent and so the blond continues "I'm not saying what happened was okay because it wasn't. _It's not._

"I expect you and Naruto to talk out your disagreements, I expect you to be able to use your words," Minato sighs before once again continuing, "But I _know, _sometimes it can be difficult, especially at your age— Sasuke, I know this must be hard for you—"

"Don't." and the word leaves his lips unintentionally, he hadn't meant to say anything at all.

* * *

Minato stops abruptly at the request and watches Sasuke divert his eyes once more. He can see the tension in the boy's shoulders, even without his police training; the kid's body language is practically screaming at him.

Talking with Sasuke has always been a challenge, the teenager just refuses to relax around him and he gets it. He knows what makes Sasuke vulnerable and Sasuke knows that he knows, so the kid always has his barriers up when it comes to him. It won't stop him from trying to get through.

"Sasuke,"

The brunet still won't look at him and Minato watches as he struggles with himself, before he finally manages a response: "I— it won't happen again, Minato-san." It's rare for Sasuke to address him at all; the added suffix makes Minato smile sadly.

He rises from his seat on the bed and walks toward the boy, keeping a fair distance so as not to make Sasuke feel cornered. If he was dealing with Naruto he would have pulled the kid into a hug but he knows better, instead he places a careful hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The touch is brief but he still feels the brunet freeze under his hand.

"Try to get some rest," he says gently before turning to leave.

* * *

The next couple days are more than a little strained— everyone but Mikoto kind of ducking each other as they get used to sharing the space.

When Wednesday finally rolls around and sees Minato back to work, his next block off not scheduled 'til the following Monday; and Mikoto finally settled in her position at the new bank branch she'd transferred to in town— it's a relief.

It's also the first time both parents are gone during the day since the move in; leaving the boys home alone in the midst of their suspension for the remainder of the week.

Though Naruto had every intention of apologizing to Sasuke after his talk with Minato, he still hadn't even said a word to the other boy. Mainly because the brunet had holed himself up in his room and still somehow managed to maneuver around the house without being seen. The jerk, Naruto decided, was basically a ninja. And he had to admit that though it was quite irritating, it was also a little bit impressive. Only a little bit though.

Now that it was just the two of them, however, there was nothing stopping the blond from just barging into the other boy's room— not that _that _was his plan or anything. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

He tries knocking first, but the asshole just ignores him. So he sits outside the door and waits. The bastard would, at the very least, need to use the bathroom at some point. It was only 10:00am, Mikoto wouldn't be home until 5:00pm and his dad even later.

Except the blond has never been very good at being patient and after 20 minutes of waiting he's bursting through Sasuke's door.

And he's honestly surprised to find the room's occupant still asleep. _Well, this is… unexpected._

He knows the other is not a heavy sleeper so he's wondering what the deal is here. _No way he didn't hear me knocking. Not when opening a bloody cupboard downstairs got him out of bed before._

He steps further into the room, not bothering to close the door and makes his way over to the sleeping figure on the mattress. _Okay, so he does look kinda wiped out but what the hell? What's he even been doing. Lazy bastard._

He moves to sit on the end of bed and finally there's movement from other boy. He sits up like a shot when he finally realizes he's not alone. Naruto can't help but snort at the expression on the brunet's face.

"What the fuck— freak, what are you doing in here?" and Naruto would be more pissed if he didn't find the reaction so hilarious, but then Sasuke uses his foot to shove the blond onto the floor and he almost isn't able to restrain himself from starting another brawl.

"You're a real asshole, you know that? I was gonna apologize but fuck you." He watches the brunet digest his words and catches the surprise in those wide dark eyes before it's gone as suddenly as it came— it makes Naruto feel weird. It's not as if Sasuke is a stranger to him, but the more he's around him— he thinks he's getting better at reading the other boy and it's just… weird.

He doesn't know for sure why but he's feeling like a dick again.

"I don't want your apology dumbass,"

Well, until Sasuke opened his mouth anyway.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Just— get out!"

Naruto doesn't think anyone has ever frustrated him like this before, huh, two can play at this game though.

"No, I like it in here. I'm staying." And with that he picks himself off the floor and makes himself comfortable once more on Sasuke's bed; even being so bold as to lie length-wise next to the other boy watching him casually out of the corner of his eye.

If Sasuke is shocked at the display, it's quickly smothered by outrage and Naruto is ready the second the brunet moves to push him off again, this time with his hands. He twists quickly and grabs the other boy by his elbows and rolls into the momentum of Sasuke's loss of balance to pin him to the mattress, sitting comfortably on the brunet's thighs before pulling the other boy's arms under his knees to pin them there too, freeing his own hands in the process.

Sasuke tries to buck underneath him but this time Naruto's got the advantage— Sasuke may have been able to _just _pin him before, but Naruto doesn't even have to try. He's much heavier.

"_Get the fuck off me!_"

"Not until you tell me what your problem is!"

Sasuke ignores him in favor of trying to dislodge him, so Naruto tries again:

"Look— I really am sorry about what I said. I— _it_ was stupid!"

He's still being ignored and his dad was so going to kill him for this— _what am I doing?_

But he tentatively reaches out and brushes one hand against Sasuke's forehead stilling his movements and pushing him back to rest on the pillow beneath him, and then with the other he brushes his fingers against the other boy's throat and Sasuke just _stops._

Naruto locks eyes with him, and he sees the panic— moves his eyes down to where his hand is resting on Sasuke's neck and _he sees those bruises even though they're not there. _

The other boy is breathing so heavy, his face is flushed from his exertion, and it really was altogether unfair how beautiful Sasuke was.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly before lifting himself off and sitting back at the foot of the bed. Sasuke lies there staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath, and Naruto finds himself admiring the other boy once again.

Finally Sasuke pulls himself up into a sitting position, stares at the blond and says just as quietly, "Apology accepted."

And Naruto has never felt this uncomfortable in his life, but Sasuke looks just as uncomfortable and it's made worse by the fact they're both kind of just staring at each other.

That's when it happens, and he's still not sure who leaned in first or why, but Sasuke's lips are suddenly pressed to his and things kind of dissolve from there.

_It's okay_ he tells himself but he knows it's not, here he is making out with his dad's girlfriend's son— it's the _furthest_ thing from _okay_, but… he can't really bring himself to care.

**TBC**


End file.
